


he's mine

by sunshine_evak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, SKAM - Freeform, cuties at disney, matching shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_evak/pseuds/sunshine_evak
Summary: Eskild gives Isak and Even matching couples tshirts for Disney





	he's mine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Cat and Morgie for the prompt, jeg er glad i deg <3

It all started when Eskild proposed a 'kollektivet' vacation to Disneyland. He begged Isak for weeks to go to Florida with him, Noora, Linn, and Even as an honorary member, but Isak wasn't budging, not until Even found out at least. 

Even finally convinced him to go, saying they both needed a vacation after everything that happened, and the trip could be a celebration of Even's graduation. 

Soon the day came and they were all packed for a 5 day trip to Disney when Eskild put two shirts on Isak's bed.

"Eskild what the fuck are these?" Isak asks, somehow not that surprised by the gift.

"It's for you and Even! I thought it would be cute," Eskild happily replies, unfazed by the grumpy boy's attitude.

"Seriously Eskild?" Isak holds up a shirt, reading the He's mine, with the Mickey Mouse hands pointing to the side, as in, the other shirt's side.

"It's cute!! C'mon, you're already so jealous and possessive of Even, I thought you would like these!" 

"Eskild it took a lot for me to even feel comfortable holding his hand and kissing him in public, let alone wearing a fucking Disney shirt claiming him," Isak says, sighing.

"Oh baby gay, I didn't mean to upset you," 

"It's okay, I'll pack it, but no promises," Isak says, folding the two shirts and putting them in his suitcase.

Disney had been great, and Isak and Even had had some cheesy couple moments, like kissing in front of the Cinderella castle, and luckily Noora took a picture. On the third day, Even found the shirts, holding them up and laughing.

"Hey babe, what are these?" He asks, still laughing.

"Huh? Wha-oh fuck," Isak walks in and sees those fucking couples shirts.

"Uh, well, Eskild gave them to me" 

"Do you wanna wear them?"

"No! It's so silly! I don't need a shirt to-" Isak starts, cut off by Eskild walking into the room.

"Oh, Even you saw the shirts!" He exclaims.

"Haha yep, but Isak won't wear them.." Even says.

"Even, you know what! I'll wear it with you! Oh how funny! You hold hands with Isak but you and I wearing a matching shirt!" Eskild laughed, grabbing a shirt and slipping it over his bare chest, Even doing the same, while Isak scowled.

"This is stupid," said Isak.

"Oh cmon babe, you could wear it!" Even responds.

"No. No, I will not." he refuses.

So they went out, Isak and Even holding hands, while Eskild and Even talked, causing some weird stares. 

Finally, it all got to Isak.

"Eskild, let's switch shirts," Isak mumbles, trying to hide his shame.

"What was that baby Jesus?"

"Eskild, I said let's switch shirts."

"Oh I heard you the first time I just wanted to bask in the moment"

"I hate you," Isak groans as they stop at a restroom, going in and taking off their shirts and switching, Isak now matching with Even.

As the sun went down and they saw fireworks, the "he's mine" shirts now matching the right people, Isak snuggled to Even's chest, saying an 'I love you' and pecking him on the cheek.


End file.
